1. Field
The inventive concept relates to the forming of patterns of semiconductor devices. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a directed self assembly (DSA) of forming features of a semiconductor device on a nanoscale.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, the line width of patterns in semiconductor devices becomes finer. Accordingly, there are various nanolithography processes of forming fine patterns during the processes of fabricating semiconductor devices. These nanolithography processes include double patterning technology (DPT), quadruple patterning technology (QPT) and extreme ultra violet (EUV) lithography as top-down methods, and directed self assembly (DSA) and nano imprinting as bottom-up methods.